


a helping head

by StarrySpectacle



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySpectacle/pseuds/StarrySpectacle
Summary: Sandalphon hadn't intended this to become so corrupt; he thought it was merely the overflow of emotions following Lucifer's death that caused him to keep the head.





	a helping head

**Author's Note:**

> this has been stuck in my head since i first read wmtsb2, so i finally threw it together. please be aware of the tags!

Sandalphon hadn't intended this to become so corrupt; he thought it was merely the overflow of emotions following Lucifer's death that caused him to keep the head. He didn't want to say goodbye to him, so when he scraped through the debris and sediment and only found his head, he saw it as Lucifer's final gift to a broken angel that didn't quite deserve it. He kept it on his dresser, a macabre part of his room which caused him to do everything to keep the others out of his belongings. It wasn't difficult, at any rate, and while he had initially been hesitant to disrobe and change in front of the remains of his primarch, Sandalphon grew accustomed to sweeping his hand through the still-soft hair on his way out of his room. 

Sandalphon didn't question how the head retainted itself, either. He figured it was some force of magic around it, a blessing to preserve the body even after its essence had been relocated elsewhere. That made some sense to him, so he stuck with it. And every day he came to his room and ran his fingers through Lucifer's hair, cupped his cool, slack jaw in his hand and reflected on where he stood now.

And then, somewhere along the way, something changed. Sandalphon blamed it on being around the skyfarers for too long; his body became accustomed to the human's way of living, and that included the biological urges he had been able to merely ignore before. He woke one night sweating, erection straining against his leggings and images of Lucifer's lips wrapped around his cock still playing in his mind. He hadn't thought twice before his hand was clumsily shoved into his underwear and he stroked himself to finish over his fingers while whining Lucifer's name against his other palm. When his eyes drifted shut and he caught his breath, his head sagged back and he nuzzled to the side, breathing hard against his pillow before he opened his eyes again.

Lucifer's head was still on his dresser.

Sandalphon's mouth felt dry, and he wiped his hand off on his leggings before he rolled onto his side, staring at the wall and cursing himself for giving into such a primal urge to do that in front of Lucifer. He felt disgusted in himself, shame curling in his stomach and condemning him for such a deed. It was sinful beyond anything he'd thought he could do before; beneath the shame and guilt he felt for exposing himself in front of Lucifer, Sandalphon felt a spark of interest.

Two nights later, he woke from another dream. This one had him stroking himself off while Lucifer watched and talked him through what to do. With trembling hands, Sandalphon pushed his covers aside and exposed himself to the slightly-chilled air of his cabin- and Lucifer. He reached down and began slowly jerking himself off again, first with his eyes closed and thinking of the dream he just had. Then, as he felt himself getting closer, his eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the dresser, staring at Lucifer's head and biting his lip to keep from crying out. _Watch me, please_ , he thought, not trusting his voice at the moment. He jerked his hand faster, breath quickening and hips shaking. Lucifer looked so serene, almost like he was merely asleep and would wake any moment to look and see how filthy and shameless Sandalphon looked right now. Any moment and his eyes would open and--

“Lucifer,” Sandalphon groaned, gasping and arching his back as he came harder than he had before. He didn't feel the surge of revulsion as he had before, taking his time to catch his breath and clean his mess while staring at the still head on his dresser. After he finished cleaning himself up, he paused in front of Lucifer and hesitated. Then, he picked him up and cradled his cheek delicately, stroking his thumb along the cold skin. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lucifer's forehead, surprised by how soft his skin still felt. Before he gave himself any more ideas, he carefully set Lucifer down and returned to his bed to sleep. 

The idea came anyway. He was fiddling with the coffee machine in the kitchen when he remembered how soft Lucifer's forehead was, how pliable the skin still felt, and wondered if his lips and mouth were the same. There wouldn't be any saliva, of course, but perhaps he could work it out--

Sandalphon slammed his cup on the counter instinctively, face heated as he forced himself to abandon that thinking while he was still around the other crew members. Gran startled, looking over to Sandy and furrowing his eyebrows in concern. 

“I'm okay,” Sandalphon said. Gran looked uncertain still, but he nodded and went back to the pile of papers in front of him. Sandalphon took that as his chance to slip out of the kitchen, his mug of coffee left unfinished on the counter, and headed for his room.

He managed to avoid anyone else while he hurried there, and he locked the door to his cabin behind himself and stared at Lucifer. He was only vaguely disturbed about how hard his cock already was, but initially he wasn’t planning on actually listening to his thoughts. He crossed to his bed, pulling his leggings down and lifting his tunic enough to expose his dick, and presented himself to Lucifer. He wanted to believe this would be enough, since it usually was, but what he’d thought earlier was coming back to him. 

He didn’t want to, but he let go of his painfully hard erection to hastily wipe off his hand on his shirt and then picked Lucifer up. His thumb pressed carefully against his lips, and he felt shame only for how strong a surge of arousal pulsed through him. But he didn’t stop. He pressed his thumb past Lucifer’s lips, breathing quickening, and he almost came at the image of his lips parting around Sandalphon’s thumb, eyes closed as if he were only asleep. While his mouth didn’t have any saliva, it wasn’t dry, either. It didn’t hurt his thumb to drag it over Lucifer’s tongue, and Sandalphon knew he wasn’t going back.

His chest barely moved, pausing his inhale as he lowered Lucifer’s head, thumb still pressed into his mouth. Then he dragged it open, slowly, and rested the tip of his dick against his lips. Then, he slowly pressed into Lucifer’s mouth, adjusting his hands to easily grip the sides of his head and bring him further down onto his cock. 

At soon as he felt Lucifer’s lips press against the base of his dick and his tip brush against the back of Lucifer’s relaxed throat, Sandalphon came. He whined, eyes fluttering as he moved his hips in quick, unfocused thrusts. He leaned over, almost losing his footing and braced his forearm against his dresser-top. 

Unfortunately, he was still hard.

Lucifer’s head may have been slack and pliable, but the barest nudge reminded Sandalphon that he could thrust as much as he wanted to into Lucifer’s mouth. He whimpered when he pulled the head back, sliding along his length, and then pulled Lucifer back down, hard, gasping and arching his back into his thrust. Looking down when fully sheathed, it would be so easy to pretend Lucifer was entirely there, that he was gripping onto Sandalphon's thighs and urging him to go faster, stroking his finger over the other's soft skin. 

What, Sandalphon thought as he began a steady pace of fucking deeply into Lucifer's mouth, else would he have let him do? He took him so easily now, and when Sandalphon thrust particularly deep, he could almost feel his dick breaching Lucifer's trachea, pushing past relaxed muscle to show through the bottom of the decapitated head. That reminder, of Lucifer being dead and this being the closest thing he had now, something entirely his, of knowing _no one else_ could ever have Lucifer like he was now, so deep in his throat with his nose and lips pressed so tightly into Sandalphon's skin he wouldn't be able to breathe if he still had lungs to try--

“Oh- I- Lucifer!” Sandalphon gasped, legs shaking at the intensity of his orgasm. He pulled his hips back narrowly in time, the first ropes of cum landing somewhere in Lucifer's throat and mouth and the last ones streaking over his lips and cheek. He struggled to catch his breath, looking down and seeing Lucifer marked as his, eyelids still slack. He stroked his thumb over Lucifer's cheek, then brought the head closer to his face.

Hesitantly, Sandalphon darted his tongue over his lips, and then brought Lucifer's head closer and brushed their lips together. With his cum still on Lucifer's mouth, feigning a warmth the lips lacked on their own, it was so painfully easy to imagine his dream from before, Lucifer kissing him after swallowing him down eagerly. Sandalphon whined and licked over Lucifer's lips, imagining his tongue pushing back and sharing Sandalphon's cum with him.

Caught in the moment, he did just that; his thumb darted over to help hold Lucifer's lips apart and ensure his teeth didn't close on Sandalphon's tongue, and he carefully slid his tongue into Lucifer's mouth, sliding it along his and tasting his own cum still. He continued until he was sure Lucifer's mouth was clean, and when he pulled his head away, he saw the sheen of spit over Lucifer's lips. A strand of saliva connected them still, and with a groan Sandalphon realized his arousal had only gotten worse.

Stroking his thumb tenderly over Lucifer's lips, he lowered the head back toward his dick; Lucifer’s mouth, now slick with Sandalphon's saliva, accepted him eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> this might have a continuation/second chapter; no promises, but i have an idea for something pretty related to this. i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
